


Новая ученица

by white_em



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Drama, First Kiss, Forced Relationship, Gen, Jedi, Jedi Ben Solo, Missing Scene, The Force
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_em/pseuds/white_em
Summary: В привычную жизнь мастера Люка и падавана Бена стремительно врывается новая ученица. Это заставляет Бена испытывать совершенно неположенные чувства.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey





	Новая ученица

**Author's Note:**

> написано для команды fandom Hux&Ren 2017

Сырой сквозняк от плохо закрытого входа тянет по ногам, и Бен пытается свернуться под старыми одеялами как можно сильнее, чтобы, наконец, согреться и уснуть.

Совсем недавно он спал на вполне уютном месте с другой стороны от открытого очага, на хорошо прогретом полу, в глубине пещеры — но теперь это место принадлежит Рей.

— Она проделала такой долгий путь, пусть отдохнет как следует, — сказал Люк, прежде чем удалиться в свою личную комнатку за поворотом каменного коридора. Учителю необходимо было уединение для медитаций.  
— Не беспокойтесь, пожалуйста, — тихо проговорила Рей в ответ, — я привыкла к любым условиям.

Она стояла тогда, с ворохом шкур и одеял в руках, такая маленькая и хрупкая, с этими большими темными глазищами на худом лице, что он решительно не мог позволить себе оставить ее ночевать около входа.

Прошло много дней, и уже никто из них и не подумал бы, что они могут спать как-то иначе: Люк — в келье, Рей — около очага, а Бен — как большой верный пес, у двери.

Дерется она как дикий зверь — с яростью, напором, оскалившись. Ему легко провести ее, неопытную, но Люк, если присутствует на тренировке, всегда просит их не горячиться. Он берет у Бена его старый разбитый деревянный меч и медленно, как ребенку, объясняет ей философию боя. Она слушает, кивает, а потом набрасывается на Бена с прежним напором, будто это их последняя битва.

После они вместе медитируют, и ему по-честному завидно. Такой чистый, ясный канал связи с Силой он утратил давным-давно, с тех пор, пожалуй, как вышел из детского возраста. Сейчас она шепчет ему на разные голоса, сулит могущество, показывает настоящее, прошлое и будущее и тысячи своих оттенков… А Рей просто падает туда и растворяется.

Девчонка сильна и будет еще сильнее. Через половину галактики она почувствовала Люка, сорвалась с родной планетки и на попутных кораблях добралась до учителя, неизвестно какими правдами и неправдами уговорив пилота последнего шаттла завезти ее в эту всеми забытую систему.

Бен провел вместе с учителем добрых пятнадцать лет, и их сосуществование было давно выверенным и предсказуемым. Он бы сказал, что Рей все испортила своим появлением, но это было неправдой. Радостно, что в мире все еще рождаются чувствительные к Силе, такие талантливые, такие храбрые…

— Смотри! — звонкий голос Рей вырывает его из задумчивой медитации. Она делает резковатый, но правильный пас рукой, и огромный кусок скалы, размером с шаттл, срывается с места.

Их обычная площадка для медитаций — на краю утеса, перед которым простирается довольно внушительная пропасть.

Пыль и каменная крошка, поднятые упавшим обломком, постепенно опускаются.

Бен направляет руку немного левее, на другие глыбы, и едва заметно шевелит пальцами. Несколько камешков осыпается так тихо, что звука до них не доносится.

Он чувствует ее жалостливый и торжествующий взгляд, но сам не отрывается от камней. Спустя секунду их оглушает треск, и целый пласт скалы отламывается, будто отрезанный ломоть хлеба, и с долгим грохотом валится вниз, увлекая за собой и другие камни.

— Прекратите ломать остров! — кричит подбежавший Люк. — Сколько раз повторять!

Они его не слушают. От обвалов дрожит земля, но это ничего, все они знают, что фатальных последствий от проб Силы в этот раз не будет. Бену нравится то, как после всего происшедшего начинает бурно волноваться море, ловя угасающие отголоски его воли.  
Рей в кои-то веки смотрит на него с восхищением — долгим, горящим взглядом, глаза в глаза, — да так долго, что он первым отворачивается.

Люк почти всегда сам готовит еду и сам раскладывает ее по мискам. У Рей в супе заметно больше кусков мяса, лепешка густо намазана соусом. Та, что у Бена, выглядит так, будто об нее вытирали после этого ложку. Люку больно смотреть на тощего оголодавшего ребенка, его умиляет то, с каким аппетитом она подчищает тарелки.

Бен быстро съедает свою порцию. Они вообще-то не бедствуют тут, мама отправила с ними достаточно провизии, и всегда можно попросить прислать еще. Почему бы не готовить больше, на троих? После скудного обеда он идет в кладовую, набирает понемногу разного и наконец наедается досыта.

В один из дней — правда, Бен не заметил, в какой именно — привычные ежедневные тренировки целиком превращаются в уроки для Рей.

Из года в год он путешествовал вместе с Люком, учителем и дядей, по разным планетам, городам, миссиям, привыкнув тренироваться с ним, как дышать, и тот, наверное, тоже к нему привык.

Рей ничего не знает, и ей все интересно.

Люк разъясняет ей прописные истины вдохновенно, сверкая глазами, с улыбкой. Кажется, дядя даже помолодел. Бен смотрит на учителя, учитель смотрит только на Рей, а та поглядывает на Бена.

Без какого-либо нехорошего торжества или злобы — только заглядывает ему в глаза.

— Ты уже такой здоровенный, — ворчит Люк, споткнувшись о его ноги во время объяснения девчонке очередного приема. — И чего тут сидишь? Уже ведь знаешь все, зачем мешаешь мне обучать новых учеников?

Бен, конечно, все знает. В мастерстве они почти равны — или близки к этому. На стороне дяди — опыт, долгие размышления, глубокое понимание, и этими крупицами он еще питает давно повзрослевшего ученика.

Ему не слишком нравится то, что в одной-единственной Рей Люк видит и новый джедайский орден, и толпы падаванов, и возможность учить по-другому — минуя допущенные с ним ошибки. Как бы этим радужным планам не повредила какая-нибудь несчастливая случайность.

Вернувшись после долгой прогулки, Бен находит Рей, уже готовящуюся отойти ко сну. На теплом полу, с едва прикрытыми ногами, она пьет горячее голубое молоко со специями. Они не разговаривают, пока он перетаскивает одеяло и подстилки на свое холодное неуютное спальное место, и даже не желают друг другу спокойной ночи, когда огонь окончательно гаснет, оставляя красноватые угли.

Через несколько дней Люк получает сообщение о родившемся в расположенной неподалеку системе ребенке, чувствительном к Силе, и немедленно отправляется туда, чтобы поговорить с родителями.

Бен стоит рядом с Рей, пока она ошалело машет улетающему шаттлу.

Не считая птиц, они одни на планете.

Она смотрит на него привычным внимательным взглядом темных глаз, прямо и смело, и он чувствует себя чудовищем.

Рей вся — как солнечный свет, горячий, яркий, сильный.

У Бена внутри поднимается шквал эмоций, такой мощный, что он даже задыхается от перспектив. По сути, она в его власти: можно сломить, разрушить или научить, увлечь, предложить что-то свое…

Оставив его наедине с размышлениями и эмоциями, она начинает спускаться со взлетной площадки по крутой тропинке.

Бен остро чувствует свою взрослость — падаванская косичка так сильно отросла, что мешает в повседневной жизни. Высокий парень с крупными руками, широкими плечами, низким голосом и в старой робе, он совершенно не похож на ученика. И правда ведь знает почти все.

Догнав Рей, он разворачивает ее к себе и, не дав опомниться, обеими руками осторожно прикасается к ее щекам. Секунду медлит, а потом целует. У нее мягкие губы, она охотно отвечает и даже гладит кончиками пальцев его запястья.

Это длится не так уж долго, но Бен чувствует себя абсолютно опустошенным, когда отстраняется — будто она забрала все его силы.

Рей вытирает губы тыльной стороной руки и смотрит ему в глаза, как обычно — абсолютно бесстрастно, но внимательно.

— Мне кажется, Бен, — наконец говорит она, — тебе будет лучше на Темной стороне.


End file.
